As We Are Now
by PigletandPooh
Summary: The beginning of something. The undeniable pull, tentative and unsure. Though inevitable and immovable, it began as all other school romances did. Slowly, and yet far too fast.
1. Chapter 1

Marlene quickened her pace, hitching her bag higher on her shoulder with a huff and shifting the weight of the books in her arms. Blowing upwards she hastily flicked some hair out of her face. She had no time to take a breath, no time to collect herself. If she didn't make it to the dungeons in the next five minutes, she was going to be late. She couldn't be late for potions twice in her _first week back_. Especially when the only excuse she had to offer was an over lengthy reply to her mother's most recent letter regarding the never ending mystery of Henry's new girlfriend. As if plaguing his every move during the summer wasn't enough, now she wanted an eyes and ears in the castle? She was seriously losing it. For Merlin's sake they'd only been gone a week!

Flying past the suits of armour and chattering portraits in a blur of blonde curls, she panted and determinedly ignored the burning in her calves; heaving down the stairs as fast as she could without crippling herself on the trip steps.

As it was she made it to potions with seconds to spare, slipping gratefully into her seat beside Lily as Slughorn began distributing ingredients around the class and reciting his monotone introduction of whatever crap they were brewing today. The class barely looked up as she entered the room; most of the students still wrapping up their conversations from lunchtime and adjusting themselves to the steam and pungent odours circulating the room from the last class just departed. Still struggling to regain her breath, she smiled sheepishly at Lily before turning to dig her books from her bag, groping around the bottom of it for a quill. Surely she packed one? But her hand kept coming up suspiciously empty. This was ridiculous. How was she such a mess? Finally admitting defeat and withdrawing her hand from her bag as she straightened up, it was as she leaned into Lily to ask for the loan of a quill that the piece of scrunched up parchment hit her head.

She stilled, frowning at the little ball of crinkled paper as it hit the floor, rolling innocently to a standstill by her bag. Checking that Slughorn had seen nothing, she quickly glanced behind her; an irritated Lily following suit.

Sirius grinned happily back at her from a few rows back with an exasperated Remus smiling apologetically by his side. A few of the students sitting in between the girls and the Marauders glanced back curiously too, before returning their gaze forward and resuming their notes. Marlene arched a brow, shrugging in confusion at the black haired boy.

He pointed emphatically at the parchment on the floor. Glancing at Slughorn one more time, she made a quick dart for the little ball lying innocuously on the cold stone floor. Her fingers scraped it up deftly as she leaned out of her seat, clenching it tightly in her fists and holding it under the table as she righted herself. Feeling she had pushed the line too far for now, she allowed a few minutes to pass of careful attention to what Slughorn was saying, before surreptitiously unfolding the note beneath her desk.

She glanced down quickly, excited and nervous all at once. But mostly terrified that Slughorn would catch her with this note. As the best-friend of Lily Evans, it wasn't often she was forced to break rules in class. She'd grown complacent over the years. Rusty in all things unorthodox.

* * *

><p><em>Come to try-outs today?<em>

_Sirius_

* * *

><p>The note was written in his signature messy scrawl, ink having splattered in places in his haste to write it without Slughorn seeing. Marlene smiled secretively at the invitation, slipping it casually on to the desk so that a curious Lily could steal a subtle peak at what it said. The redhead nudged her softly in the ribs with a sly elbow dig, grinning in satisfaction.<p>

They had only been a week back at school and already so much had changed from last year. Black had morphed from someone they would say hi to in the corridors and chat to outside of classrooms; into someone who would run after them in the corridors in order to speak to them, someone who saved them seats and took note of things that he knew might interest him. Lily wasn't fool enough to believe that his friendliness towards her stemmed from any desire other than to get closer to Marls, but she'd allow that their increased companionship had her thinking that he maybe wasn't as bad as she'd thought. And Remus and Peter were perfectly lovely, if slightly too wrapped up in Potter.

Which brought her, unfortunately, to Potter. Despite being capable of mild humour, the boy's ego was insufferable. Potter had loads of good qualities. He was loyal, he was handsome, he was clever, he was confident, he was skilled at Quidditch and he was mildly funny, but unfortunately all of his good qualities also contributed to his vices.

His loyalty to his friends meant that he tended not to include people outside of them. His good looks only made him arrogant. The same for his intelligence. He was over-confident to the point of ridiculousness and his talent on the Quidditch pitch led him to believe he was invincible both on and off it. And he was _definitely not_ as funny as he thought. What he _was_ though, was a constant presence in Lily's life now that Sirius seemed intent on wooing Marlene, and Marlene couldn't have put up more resistance if he was made of chocolate and serenading her.

Marlene glanced up at her friend hopefully with a soft shrug. Lily knew what she was asking. Would they go? Did Lily want to? The notion of watching James struggle through his first challenge of Captain did appeal to her, but then it was offset by the notion that he might interpret it as some act of support. She nibbled at her quill thoughtfully, staring blankly up at Slughorn and mulling it over whilst giving the pretence of listening.

He droned on at the top of the class, oblivious. Not that he would dare reprimand his darling Lily even if he did notice her inattentiveness.

Lily slyly inched the parchment containing Sirius's note closer to her and under the pretence of note taking, dipped her quill in ink before deftly scribbling down her reply to Marlene and shoving the note back in her direction.

* * *

><p><em>I'm game if you are. Can we get dinner first though? I'm starved. And we'd better tell Mary. She'll die if we go to watch the hot, sweaty Quidditch players without her!<em>

* * *

><p>She watched as Marlene's eyes scanned it quickly, flicking back and forth and smirking slightly as she reached the mention of Mary, before she looked up and motioned silently for Lily to lend her the quill.<p>

Glancing up at Slughorn quickly, Marlene slipped the note in between her own slips of parchment, disguising it amongst actual work as she jotted her reply hastily.

* * *

><p><em>Yes to all the above. I'm so hungry I could eat a hippogriff. And yes to Mary, I don't fancy being Avada Kedavra'd in my sleep anytime soon. What about Dorcas? Do you think she'd want to come?<em>

* * *

><p>As Marlene watched Lily digest her response and nod jerkily as she mouthed "Yeah, Dorcas too", a second piece of parchment wacked against her head, much harder this time. Jumping in fright, she turned to glare at a smug James before plucking the new message from the ground, determinedly ignoring Sirius as he half grinned appreciatively, half scowled reprovingly at his friend.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Padfoot wants you to hurry up so he can begin planning his outfit.<em>

_What do you say McKinnon?_

_Yours curiously,_

_James and Co._

* * *

><p>Rolling her eyes, she turned and stuck out her tongue at James as he burst into silent convulsions, trying to pass off his laughter as coughing. Slughorn shot him a concerned glance but continued as if he hadn't interrupted. Lily glanced sideways curiously at her, nodding to the new note and the smaller girl reluctantly passed it over with an exasperated grin. Lily's green eyes widened as she read it, a slight twitch appearing at the corner of her mouth, but she hid it deftly with a small shake of her head. The immaturity of James was endless.<p>

Marlene ripped off a piece of Sirius's original parchment, flipping it over and darting down her reply on the back.

* * *

><p><em>We'll be there. Inform your curious friend that if he chucks another piece of paper at my head, I will encourage every half-wit that knows one end of a broom from the other to join us in attendance. He can have a delightful evening satisfying his curiosity by personally meeting and trialling every first and second year in our house.<em>

* * *

><p>She looked down at in satisfaction before pausing at an afterthought and jotting one last message down.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Good luck by the way. You'll be great, I know it.<em>

_Marlene_

* * *

><p>She slipped it neatly between her fingers and carefully arched her arm behind her, sliding the folded parchment onto the worn oak of the desk behind her and turning slightly at the brunette who accepted it.<p>

"Sirius, please." She whispered to the girl, who nodded with a quick smile and mimicked her motions; passing it back along to the table behind her. Unable to resist, Marlene looked back at their desk when it finally reached him. She grinned smugly as he snatched it from the Hufflepuff in front of them, his fingers gripping it seconds before James lunged for it. Leaning back in triumphant victory, he uncurled it with a grin, his grey eyes darting over it's contents as a broad smile stretched across his face. Looking up suddenly, he caught her gaze and winked.

And finally, Slughorn decided to pay attention to his class.

"Mr Black. When you're done making googly eyes at Ms McKinnon, you might tell me what it is I have just informed the class?"

He gazed expectantly down at the four boys in the back bench as they shot bewildered glances between them. None of them had a clue what this class was even on, never mind what had been said in the last few minutes.

"The Sleeping Draught is a potion that causes the drinker to fall almost instantaneously into a deep but temporary sleep. A standard Sleeping Draught differs from the Draught of Living Death, which is much more powerful, lasting, and difficult to make. Key ingredients of the Sleeping Draught include Flobberworm Mucus, Lavender, and Valerian Sprigs."

Suddenly Sirius had sprang to life, reciting the words as if he was having slight difficulty recalling them, and hesitating convincingly every now and then to make it look more realistic. To make it look as if he wasn't simply reading from the open book Remus had just slipped in his direction. Lily could see it from her desk, sitting in plain sight.

But evidently it was enough for Slughorn, who huffed noisily and resumed his lesson.

Marlene didn't look back again, beetroot with embarrassment for the entire class.


	2. Chapter 2

"Marlene! What are you doing here?"

Her brother's voice carried slightly on the chilly Autumn wind, stealing Marlene's attention from the small figures milling on the pitch, 20 odd feet below their perch on the stands. Wrenching her eyes away from the figure she knew to be Sirius; standing straighter than the others, more confident and taller; she glanced up at her brother in surprise.

"What do you mean what am _I_ doing here? I'm a Gryffindor. What are _you_ doing here?"

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously as Eddie and some other Ravenclaw she didn't know followed in her brother's wake. He slipped easily onto the seat beside her, rubbing his hands together for warmth and grinning guiltily.

"Well now that _you're_ here, if Potter asks, I'm spending quality time with the family. But seeing as I'm Captain… I thought I'd check it out."

Marlene blinked. He was Captain? He'd been made Captain and told no one? She looked at Eddie for confirmation, who nodded jerkily and enthusiastically in response. Why would he not tell them! Her mouth fell open in surprise as Henry's smile grew more embarrassed, but pleased none the her arms around him with an excited squeal, she laughed happily.

"Why would you not tell us that, you daft twit? Well done, Henry! Is this why you were practicing so much more?"

He shrugged, blushing slightly. "I had a feeling I might get it, but I didn't want to jinx it. I wanted to tell everyone all together but Dad was so busy with work and then… I dunno. I just didn't."

She rolled her eyes at the stupidity of boys. If that had been _her _Captaincy badge, it would have held pride of place on the mantelpiece for the last three weeks, and everyone who passed it would have to bow. She wouldn't have answered to anything other than Captain McKinnon and would have insisted on using her broom to maneuverer around the house. No walking for Captain Marlene.

"Mum is going to have a fit." She nodded emphatically.

Henry rolled his eyes. "Just let me tell her yeah? Now shhh, they're starting the Keepers."

Marlene froze, pulling up her Gryffindor scarf higher and eyeballing her brother, suspicion firmly alight. "Are you spying on James, Henry?"

The three Ravenclaws exchanged shifty looks, shuffling uncomfortably on their seats as Lily and Mary turned to stare them down as well. Lily may not have been overly supportive of James, but she was still a Gryffindor. Even _she_ wanted to see James's team pummel every other house mercilessly on the pitch. It was a pride thing.

"Marls, last year James Potter somehow managed to hide himself in our very changing room and was actually present for the first team selection unbeknownst to _anyone_. No one knows how he did it, but he told Gwenog our line up before our Captain had even posted up the team list."

Lily raised her eyebrows. That was mildly impressive. She'd seen those changing rooms. They weren't exactly filled with large spaces to hide. Short of a few benches, open showers and coat hangers, they were pretty much bare. She found herself wondering how he'd done it. Either he'd transfigured himself into a coat or something, or he'd cast some form of disillusionment charm to turn him invisible. It'd have to be some charm though to make him completely invisible. And he was good, but he wasn't _that_ good. Still, all this was a lot of effort to go to when he wasn't even Captain at that stage.

And obviously _completely _immoral.

"So?" Marlene remained impassive. "That's Gryffindor determination for you. Maybe you should have used some Ravenclaw intelligence and done the same, instead of sitting out here in plain sight."

Eddie placed a soothing hand on his surrogate little sister's shoulder. "Relax Marls. There are loads of spectators here. There's no way that Potter is going to-"

"Intruders! Intruders! _Spies, James_, _spies_!"

All motion on the pitch came to a complete stop as one tall figure sprinted towards the stands dramatically in answer to the screeches of one small first year patrolling the stands a few benches down. Gazing in disbelief across the different stands, Lily could make out at least two small first years marching importantly up and down allotted segments of the seating area, keeping an eye on all of the supporters coming to watch. Had James- had he _forced_ first years into slave labour?

Surely not.

Surely not even James could be so ridiculous as to make them come down in the cold for four hours and scrutinize the spectators for spies? It was a game for Merlin's sake! It was only try-outs!

"Good work Charles! You three- _out_!"

A breathless James appeared on sight suddenly, his eyes alight with vindication. The first year's chest swelled with pride as he mimicked James's glare, crossing his arms threateningly in Henry's direction. Marlene was forcefully reminded of Kirby the House-Elf and his hero-worship of James, and wondered briefly if he had Kirby patrolling one of these stands too. She wouldn't put it past him.

Henry raised his hands in good humoured surrender. "Sorry Potter. Didn't realise it was a closed try-outs."

James scoffed in disbelief at the audacity, shaking his head and lifting his eyes to the heavens like it was the most ludicrous notion he'd ever heard. "_Save it_ McKinnon. Now empty your pockets. I want all tapes, parchments, quick quotes quills, cameras, extracted memories-"

Henry's mouth fell open. "_Extracted memories_-? _Potter_, where would I even store a Pensieve at _school_?"

James shrugged, his face perfectly serious. "Look McKinnon, you're lucky I'm not suggesting obliviating-"

"_James_! Don't you think that's a little far? They don't _have anything_. We've been sitting with them since they arrived."

He frowned at Lily, debating internally. No doubt battling his desire to please her, and his all-consuming urge to make Henry take Veritaserum in order to _prove_ he hadn't seen anything. He glanced down at Charles.

"What do you think? Where were they on the Scale of Suspicious Behaviour?"

The rest of the group paused to digest the fact that James had devised a "Scale of Suspicious Behaviour" and obviously had taken the time to teach it to this boy, and probably the other twenty odd first years roaming the Quidditch pitch, which meant they must have had some bizarre training initiation in order to be able to assume their weird little patrol guard status.

Charles frowned in concentration, sizing up the severity of the crimes he'd witnessed.

"I'd say… a definite four, James."

"Four? You're sure? Don't go second guessing on me Charles. There's no room for charity on my squad -"

"James!" Lily reprimanded him.

"I'm sure James. Although if I might make a recommendation?" Charles stood firm, refusing to blink even as James interrogated him.

The Captain waved him on, allowing his suggestion as he glared over at Henry and his friends.

Charles looked up at him seriously, standing straight and upright. "I'd recommend removing the girl too. She seemed friendly with the subject. _Too friendly_."

James raised a speculative hand to his chin, rubbing at it thoughtfully and eyeing Marlene with newfound suspicion as he nodded slowly. "You're right Charles. An _excellent_ spot. A six on the Trojan Horse scale, wouldn't you say?"

Lily spluttered at the ridiculousness of this all. "How do you even know what a Trojan horse is?" She floundered. James was as pureblood as they came. Once she'd had to explain to him what a television was.

_A television. _He'd called it a people box.

But he knew what _a Trojan horse_ was?

He shook off her question, still eyeing Marlene with a calculating eye as Charles nodded his agreement. "I'd even go so far as a seven. I heard her congratulating him on being made Captain."

Marlene gazed at the little shit in muted outrage. He was _her brother_. Of course she congratulated him! And how long had he been standing there listening to their conversation? Wasn't there some kind of rule about that? Obviously Lily had the same vein of thought as she glared at the boy in shock, drawing herself upright so that her prefect badge glinted brightly.

"You know what _Charles_? It's against the rules to eavesdrop. Somewhere under showing respect to your fellow classmates. Five points from Gryffindor."

James shook his head slowly at Lily in amazement, as though he was disappointed in her house pride and had thought higher of her. Patting the dark haired boy on the back in solidarity, he glanced down at him solemnly. "Shake it off Charles. You've done Godric proud tonight."

Throwing her hands up in the air in frustration, Lily growled menacingly as Sirius and some other player appeared on scene, obviously wondering what was holding James up. Recognising Marlene, he winked as he approached them, his steps adopting a definite swagger. Swinging his broom over his shoulder, he walked past the Ravenclaws and came to stand in front of her, momentarily forgetting that he had come up here to drag James back and prevent a massacre, and seemingly also falling to notice that her brother was seated beside her and looking none too impressed at the beeline he had made for his sister.

"Did you see me?"

She nodded, grinning. "You were great. You made the team for sure. Leatherby didn't have half the accuracy-"

James raised outraged hands. "Shhhh! Do you want to tell them everything? Why don't you just _hand_ them the cup and be done with it!"

Henry rose quickly, already regretting having come and anxious just to leave before James threw someone from the stands. "We're gone mate. Good luck with the selections." He backed out quickly, exchanging bemused glances with his friends as James smiled sarcastically and waved them off.

Once they had disappeared from sight he turned back to his mini sidekick. "Good work Charles. You've just been promoted to Deputy Patroller. Go tell Ceres she's been demoted won't you?"

Pausing as he caught Sirius sharing a look of derision with Marlene, he swung slowly back around to face her with a grave expression.

"You too, Marlene. I'm afraid I can't allow you to stay. On a side note, Padfoot, you are banned from discussing all things Quidditch with her. I expect you on the pitch in five."

And just like that he was gone, the crisis dealt with and his second in command trotting behind him obediently, as fast as his short little legs would carry him. Sirius raised a single brow in amusement.

"I'm afraid he's actually… deadly serious. You guys should head before he comes back. I'll let you know what you miss, but honestly it's probably just going to be more of James making the first years cry."


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright! Alright! Calm down. Charles. The line-up."

James grinned excitedly around the room, his face coated in mud and rain after a gruelling five hour try-out and another two hours of solitude and deliberation in the changing room. He held out an expectant hand. Charles bustled forward importantly, pushing past all the excited Gryffindors pressing forward into a circle in the middle of the Common Room to hear the line-up announced. He produced an official looking parchment from his breast pocket, glancing around him suspiciously to make sure no one was peeping. James snatched it up quickly, looking impressively around the room as everyone fell quiet. Hushed whispers, the crackling of the fire and an almost muted wireless were the only noises in the room, as even those who didn't give a toss about Quidditch watched curiously to see who had won the chance to be James's punching bag for the rest of the year.

Even before he was made Captain, James's over enthusiasm was legendary; holding interventions for players he felt weren't pulling their weight and scheduling extra training sessions at six in the morning to be helpful to Gwenog, last year's Captain. Luckily she was almost as nuts as he was or there would have been serious issues. She was however, the only one who would put up with his zaniness and the only one whose opinion he held on equal to his own when it came to Quidditch. Without her, this year's team would be drilled mercilessly. They'd be fantastic, no doubt. But they'd pay dearly for their success.

He cleared his throat, looking down at the first names printed on his list.

"Alright, Chasers first. In first string: James Potter, Sirius Black and Delphinus Leatherby."

A cheer rippled through the crowd as each name was announced; the players being jostled and slapped on the back by their mates and siblings. Sirius grinned crookedly as his name was called, not really surprised that he had held his position again this year. His eyes searched the crowds for Marlene. Her bright eyes beamed back at him from an armchair by the fire, clapping along with the rest of the students. Only her clap was for him alone. Ignoring the rest of the team's selection, he made his way slowly over to her, slipping through the mass of students and grinning in thanks at everyone who congratulated him. Every Gryffindor he'd ever blinked at seemed intent on informing him of how well he'd done and how he'd earned it. It seemed like almost half an hour had passed before he finally rid himself of all the supporters and was standing in front of her.

She folded away her parchments neatly, abandoning her work without a second thought in favour of his company. Grinning up at him, she scooted over and allowed him sit on the arm of her chair.

"How is the victorious Mr Black? Come to mingle with the commoners?"

He rolled his eyes sarcastically, grinning as he surveyed the room and watched James argue with everyone he had cut from first string. The notion of being tactful and polite didn't seemed to have occurred to Prongs, as he brutally critiqued everyone who queried their non-inclusion. Phrases like "you'd have better luck flying a carrot" kept wafting over to them, as the stragglers dejectedly departed.

"I thought it prudent to check on my favourite Trojan horse actually. Make sure you weren't going running off to that brother of yours with our final list."

She smiled, blushing slightly at the memory of being marched off the pitch under protest by some first year girl, under the hawk-like gaze of James and incorrigible grin of Sirius. "_Favourite, _eh? I bet you say that to all the horses."

Smiling innocently, he leaned in closer to her; slipping an arm along the back of the armchair they were sharing so that he invaded her space as much as possible. She gulped slightly, wondering how he did that. How he could make the smallest of moves and suddenly he was commanding her attention like nothing else in the room existed. She'd never seen anything like it.

"Only the pretty ones. Hey, did you hear the first Hogsmeade weekend is in a week or two?"

Her heartbeat hitched at the mention, because surely he was going to ask her to it!She'd thought that he might have waited a bit, asked the week before so he didn't look too keen, but obviously he didn't care! And Marlene was definitely not complaining. Not trusting her voice, she nodded mutely, making sure to smile up at him. She hoped she appeared warm and receptive. She hoped he read her well enough to know she would _surely_ say yes.

"It's pretty early isn't it?" He inquired, his tone conversational. "I wonder why they moved it. Anyways, thanks for coming today McKinnon. Even if it was for less than savoury reasons."

Slightly confused, she smiled back quickly. "No problem. And seriously, you were great."

It was weird how much more affect it had when it was Marlene saying it and not some faceless randomer he had once sat next to in Herbology. Grinning and striding away with a nod before he did something embarrassing like blush or giggle; he shook his head in bafflement as his own stupidity. He had been on the verge of doing it. He knew it needed to be done and that they couldn't stay in this limbo of _almost _being together for much longer or she'd get bored. And yet he hadn't done it. He _hadn't _asked her.

When had he turned into such a woman, he wondered?


	4. Chapter 4

"What's up Marley? You look like you just saw a ghost." Eddie Donnelly laughed at her fondly as he fell into step beside her, the two of them heading down to the Great Hall for lunch. She blinked at him, uncertain as to what he meant by that.

"I did. The Fat Friar is just-"

He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Fecking Purebloods. It's an expression Marls. Muggles use it."

She frowned. "Oh. What does it mean exactly?"

It was his turn to look baffled. "You look zoned out."

Her confusion cleared, she smiled up at him. "Oh. Sorry, just thinking."

"Always dangerous. Can I help?"

Glancing at him shrewdly out of the corner of her eye, she allowed a small smile tug at her lips. "Nah. Boy stuff."

He visibly blanched, looking unsure where to fix his gaze. There was a definite quickening to his step too as he suddenly looked uncomfortable with the situation. Probably imagining what Henry would say to him if he found out he'd been advising little Marlene in how to snag a boy's interest. Which (judging from the gruelling Henry endured from their peers after Potter's party) was an area she didn't need help in.

"Ah, you know Marley. Be yourself and… stuff."

"_Be myself and… stuff_?" She questioned lightly, laughing at his unease as he glared accusingly at her.

"You know what I mean. Besides I thought you and Black were a thing?"

She shrugged. She did too. Well, at least on the road to becoming… something. But she hadn't spoken to Sirius since he'd made the team. Admittedly it was only a week or two ago, but when you considered how often they'd spoken over the summer and during the first few weeks, it was odd. And more importantly, after that weird conversation about Hogsmeade dates, she worried she'd done something to throw him off. Did she come across as too obvious?

"Well at least Henry will be happy to know differently. Kind of relieved myself if I'm honest. He's too…"

She quirked a brow as they entered the Great Hall, lingering with him for a moment as they neared the Gryffindor table.

"Too what?"

He was what? Too tall? That one was obvious. But she knew instinctively it wasn't what he meant. He was hinting at the fact that Sirius was bold and reckless and daring and exciting and she was small and goofy.

"Too… experienced for you."

Nodding slightly as her suspicions were confirmed, she turned away with a wave; smiling in farewell. "See you Eddie."

He grinned, striding easily over to his own table down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

"Guess who just asked me to the Hogsmeade weekend?"

Marlene's mouth fell open. "Hollings? No way. No freaking way."

Flicking white blonde locks back over her shoulder with a smirk, Mary smirked. "Yeah! I'm so excited! Do you have Gobstones today?" She lowered her voice as McGonagall swept purposefully into the room.

Marlene nodded quickly. She had almost forgotten that herself.

Mary grinned excitedly. "Meet me by the lake after? I'll tell you everything."

* * *

><p>"Hey Pete. How did you fare in Transfig today?"<p>

Marlene fell into easy step beside the plump boy, both of their steps short and quick. He smiled back at her, blushing slightly.

"Not so good I'm afraid. No surprise there." He added glumly, remembering his dismal attempt at human transfiguration. James had managed to coat his entire arm in feathers in his first class, yet all Peter managed was a weird jerky motion in his fingers. Which might not have been related at all to the birdwing-transfiguration they were supposed to be doing. McGonagall had said it was more likely an adverse reaction to whatever spell he had managed to cast and sent him to the hospital wing to be sure.

Marlene nodded understandingly. "Yeah, me too. I didn't feel a thing throughout the entire class. We should probably hit up Lily about tutoring us again. You game?"

Peter blinked, uncertain of whether Sirius would be okay with him and Marlene studying again. After all, he had only used the study dates as a premise to gain an _actual date_ the first time, a fact Sirius knew all too well. But he had proved in the time since that he was capable of not acting on any feelings towards the blonde. Hadn't he given Sirius his blessing to hook up with her at James party? And every party since? He was dim, but he wasn't that dim. He knew Marlene was into Sirius and he knew she'd never even thought of him that way. Didn't mean they couldn't be friends or that he couldn't enjoy hanging out with her. Maybe Sirius would even be grateful that Peter had her ear. He could put in a good word for him from time to time.

"Sure thing. Let me know when."

Her answering smile was blinding, and he couldn't help but be touched at her enthusiasm. It had been fun last year, studying with her. When there was none of the embarrassment of performing poorly in front of the entire class, some of the weird end-results they'd gotten were actually pretty funny. It was easier to laugh at them when it was just Marlene giggling and you knew she was just as bad as you were.

"Where are you heading Pete?" She looked up suddenly as the sunshine hit their face and they found themselves hopping down the steps of the front door. She glanced back at him curiously.

"Oh I'm meeting the guys by the Quidditch Pitch. You?" He shrugged, smiling questioningly back at her.

She sighed. "I'm off to the lake to hear about Mary's new boy."

"And you'd rather not?" He guessed shrewdly.

She laughed. "Am I that obvious? God I'm such an old maid. No, I'm happy for her. I'd be happier if I had something to add myself, you know?" She nudged him playfully with a suggestive wink. He went beetroot and she laughed even harder at his face.

"Something funny McKinnon?"

The two grew to a cautious stop, eyeing the newcomers warily. Avery slid to the front of his group; all of them Slytherins and all of them looking distinctly amused. As if they knew a joke that Marlene and Peter didn't. And it turned her insides uncomfortably. They stood slowly, five boys rising from the grass to smirk coldly at the two Gryffindors. Peter was stuck by how tall they all seemed. He glanced back towards the castle anxiously, slightly alarmed to see how far they had left it behind. Swallowing he faced Avery again, his eyes darting between all the boys uneasily.

"Nothing that concerns you. Excuse us." Marlene held her nerve, sensing Peter's panic beside her. They had no need to panic, she reminded herself. They were all talk. All talk and no action. She made to push past the boys, striding forward and hoping Peter had the good sense to follow her.

Peter bustled after her quickly, fearful he would be left behind.

But Avery blocked her path, slipping sideways and standing right in front of her. "What are you doing with little Pettigrew, McKinnon? I thought you were into that Black boy? The blood traitor." He sneered down at her as quiet laughter rippled through the group. She flinched, wishing she were brave enough or strong enough to just seize his shoulders and push him out of her way. And also slightly annoyed that even _he_ had thought Sirius was into her? What on earth was Sirius playing at? Even AVERY could see it!

"Again, I fail to see how it concerns you, Avery. I had no idea you were such a gossip."

His face hardened at her flippant tone and she found herself fighting the impulse to turn and run. To grab Peter and fly screaming all the way back to the castle. But she was a Gryffindor. They both were. And that meant being braver than that.

"Watch yourself McKinnon. Even my patience has it's limits."

"So does mine. Get out of my way." She stood firmly. He was a bully and the only thing bullies respond to is strength, she reminded herself. And as much as she hated herself for it, she reminded herself that he wouldn't hurt her. She was a pureblood. A McKinnon. Which meant her dad was Auror royalty and her brother was in the school somewhere; a year older than Avery with an entire Quidditch team to back him up

It was weak and it shouldn't matter what her blood was, but in all honesty, she was grateful for it in that moment.

"Ooooh… What's got your panties in a knot McKinnon?" He jeered, his circle of friends laughing and taunting. She eyed them warily, not liking how they were slowly advancing or how they didn't seem the least bit threatened by her confidence, however forced.

Avery leaned in closer teasingly. "I bet Black knows." He whispered.

Her hand moved of it's own accord to smack him, whipping through the air at speed as her cheeks flushed with anger. _How dare he_? How dare he imply that she was some kind of tramp? Who the fuck did he think he was?

But he caught it deftly, his eyes darkening fractionally as he glared coldly down at her, his grip vice-like on her wrist as he forced it back down slowly to her side. At the same time, one of the other boys whipped out his wand and trained it firmly on her. Peter could feel his heart rate climbing. He knew he should do something. If James or Sirius was here, they would have stopped this already. They would have spoken out, even if they knew they'd get a beating for it. But he wasn't James or Sirius and it was all he could do to watch helplessly.

Marlene opened her mouth to say something, anything to stop this situation. To call for help or threaten to tell Henry or McGonagall- _anything._

But she found she couldn't speak. Her voice had somehow disappeared and at first she thought maybe fear had driven it away. But after several attempts, the smirk on the wand holder's face grew and she knew he had jinxed her.

"What's got your panties in a knot McKinnon? Come on, tell us. We can help." Avery crooned, his singsong tone mocking, laughing in delight as she glared silently up at him, refusing to cry. The whole situation was so demeaning. She'd never felt more humiliated. But she _wouldn't_ give him that satisfaction. Slowly she lifted a finger and flipped him off. He roared with laughter again, inclining his head over to the boy whose wand was trained on Marlene.

"If she can't tell us, maybe she can show us?"

A dark haired boy stepped forward hesitantly, and she recognised him with a rush of dislike. How could he do this? How could he stand and watch this and still claim to be Lily's friend? That slimy little bastard.

"Avery… is this wise? She's a pureblood, her father-"

Avery waved him off dismissively.

"She's a blood traitor, gallivanting about with that Black boy and the mudblood."

He nodded at the wand holder; Snape's concerns quickly forgotten as Marlene felt a jerk under her feet and suddenly her feet were hoisted into the air by her ankles. The dark haired boy hesitated, before melting back into the safety of his group as they laughed and jeered. He didn't laugh. He didn't laugh and he told himself that that made him better than them. He had tried to stop it. The McKinnon girl would surely tell Lily that much. But somewhere within him, he knew it wasn't enough. She screamed silently in muted horror; all her bravery and pride gone as she clawed at the end of her skirt, trying to keep it from falling back around her head. They boys roared in laughter at her frantic clutches, until suddenly Avery was catapulted backwards.

The laughter died as Marlene crumpled to the floor, tears flooding down her face. Peter stood behind her with his wand aloft, staring at the end of it like he wasn't quite sure what he'd just done. Shakily, he kept it trained on Avery as the boy rose slowly to his knees, all of the laughter drained from his face as he glared at Pettigrew. That little shit thought he was so great, trailing after Potter and Black like their little pet. He had obviously forgotten that they weren't here. That he was on his own with none of the big boys to back him up.

Peter slipped an arm under Marlene's sobbing shoulder, heaving her upright while never breaking his trained wand-point on Avery. They backed off slowly towards the castle, Peter dictating their pace as Marlene cried quietly beside him, burying her face in his shoulder in embarrassment.

They reached the castle in silence.

"Marlene-"

He began uncertainly.

"Peter, don't. Just don't okay?" Her voice was wobbly, the jinx having finally lifted. Her eyes were watering, threatening to burst into tears again at any second. She sat down on the steps heavily, breathing deeply and avoiding his gaze. He lowered himself down beside her after an awkward pause and silently slipped a comforting hand around her shoulder.

"Okay." He responded.

And for once, it was the right thing for him to do.

* * *

><p>But as was often the case, it took only a less than tactful James to ruin the moment. Mary and James approached the castle in gales of laughter, the dark haired boy chasing her with a tuft of grass. He slowed slightly as he caught sight of his missing friend, turning accusing eyes on him.<p>

"Oi! There you two are! Peter, you were supposed to be here hours ago! McKinnon- Mary's been looking for-"

He stopped suddenly as he realised that Marlene was crying and Peter didn't look too perky himself. As he drew to a stop quickly, a laughing Sirius and Remus nearly crashed into him. They straightened up quickly, looking around for the source of James's statue like posture. Grins faded quickly on their faces as they took in Marlene's red eyes and tear soaked face.

Mary rushed forward quickly, abandoning James in an instant as she seized her friend's hands and knelt in front of her.

"Marlene! What's happened? What's wrong sweetie?"

Marlene shook her head, fresh tears flowing down her cheeks. They burned even darker under Sirius's quiet gaze. Merlin, if he ever found out what had happened. She'd never survive the shame. And yet she didn't see how he couldn't. Peter would tell for sure and even if he didn't, Avery would have it all over the school by tomorrow.

"Mary, please. I don't want to talk about it. Can… can you just take me back please?" She took a deep breath, silently begging for Mary to take her away before Peter told everyone. She couldn't be there to hear it. It was too humiliating. She just wanted to crawl into bed and cry and have her two best-friends convince her that nobody would know and bitch about how _horrible_ of a specimen Avery truly was.

Mary nodded obediently, springing to life and carrying Marlene back up the steps. She called back to James pleadingly as they reached the front door, all of the Marauders unusually quiet.

"Can you find Lily and send her up? She's patrolling tonight, I think."

Remus nodded quickly, anxious to help with whatever had upset Marlene. There was an undercurrent to whatever had happened. Something truly off about the way Marlene was avoiding their gazes and Peter's grave silence. Somehow everybody knew it wasn't just another failed test or some fight between the girls. It was darker than that. "Yeah, yeah I'll swap with her. She's on the second floor I think."

He took off hastily, catching the door before it closed behind Mary and Marlene.

* * *

><p>Sirius took an uncertain step forward, watching the spot where both blondes had disappeared behind the large wooden doors of the castle, unsure of what the fuck had just happened. "Peter..? What's going on?"<p>

His stomach twisted uneasily at the idea that something could have happened to upset Marlene that much. He'd spent the last few days wrapped up in nerves and uncertainty about asking her to Hogsmeade, and all the while she'd obviously been dealing with something much bigger. Guilt pooled within him as he stared intently down at Wormtail, needing answers fast. Because selfish though it was to be this petty when she was obviously really upset; why had she gone to _Peter _with it? Were _they_ not friends? Was it not him she had spent James's party with? Was it not him who had walked her home? Was it not him she had kissed at the charity gala? Was it not him she came to see fly?

Why was she running to _Peter_ when things went wrong?

Peter sighed uncomfortably, not all that proud of his role in events. He should have stepped forward sooner. He didn't ever believe it would get that far though. They had to see that, to understand that. They knew how fond he was of Marlene; he would never have wished that on her.

"I… I don't know if it's my place to say." His eyes drifted to where the Slytherin boys were still lounging near the lake before darting away again. James followed his gaze shrewdly, eyeing the group in dislike as they jostled each other, their laughter floating towards them on the warm evening air.

"Was it… Avery and those?"

Peter gulped.


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius glowered at the apple in his hand, the one piece of food James had forced him to take from lunch. Sitting in the courtyard munching on his apple was the last thing he felt like doing. They should be finding Avery and shoving his face into the cobblestones. Not hiding out here until he had "cooled down enough to think". If it had been Evans they'd picked on for their sick little game, he doubted James would be as anti-violence.

As it was, he hadn't seen Marlene since Friday evening. She was hiding up in her dorm and Lily and Mary were refusing to pass along his messages. All of his entreaties fell on deaf ears. Pleading with Evans was like trying to coax words from a statue. She simply would not budge, repeating over and over that Marlene would talk to him when she was ready. Mary was a little more forthcoming. She at least revealed that they'd managed to stop her crying and now she was just embarrassed. She was careful to assure him that nobody blamed Sirius. It was Avery that was to blame.

Not that it did anything to ease his guilt. It coiled in his gut every time his mind drifted to where Marlene was crying up in her room; a constant reminder that if it weren't for him, she'd been in the sunshine laughing with her friends. The only thing that would ease his guilt now was making sure Avery was hospitalized in the very near future.

James glanced over at him for the thousandth time, sighing tiredly at the sullen expression on his friend's face. He understood that Sirius was angry. If it had been Evans- if they'd said those things about him to her- used him as an excuse to hurt her- he'd be just as furious. But he also knew that the last thing she would want is for him to go gallivanting off and avenge her. It was a rare moment of personal growth for James that he could state that in confidence. It would do nothing more than paint a target on her back by proving he _did _care about her.

Sirius's anger had rested over the group like a storm cloud for the entire weekend. James could see him growing restless with their inactivity and knew that any second they would be in the middle of yet another argument about whether or not they should do something. And he was getting less and less confident that when he said that he would not be partaking in this fight; that Sirius would listen. The time was swiftly approaching where Sirius would stop caring and fight the entire Slytherin House alone.

Earnestly he leaned forward, reading Sirius's mind and deciding to take a pre-emptive strike.

"I'm not saying we won't get him back Padfoot. I just think we need to think about what we're doing. From what Pete said, _a lot_ of it was aimed at you."

"So?" Sirius retorted, his temper flaring. "Are you saying it's my fault?"

James sighed again. "No. I'm saying that it was obviously intended to get a reaction, and giving him one might just make things worse for Marlene. Don't think I don't want to kick his face in either. Just when the time is right."

Sirius rolled his eyes, scanning the crowds for something to distract him. But it seemed like God wanted nothing more than for Avery to get his face kicked in right there and then; because there he was, strutting his way through all the Ravenclaws lounging about the courtyard in order to come stand directly by the four Gryffindors. He met Sirius's heated glare with a smirk.

"Sirius." James warned.

He ignored him, watching as Avery and his friends began to laugh in hysterics at something the Slytherin said.

"Bet any money that was about Marlene." Remus whispered, looking up from his book and placing it slowly on the ground beside him. As he leaned back into the wall, watching Avery with a look of disgust, the group was struck by how unusually venomous Remus sounded. He normally so passive and quiet. James glanced at him uneasily.

"Yeah." He too was sounding less sure about his 'no-violence' plan as he watched Avery parade about to the roars of his cronies. It was one thing imagining Avery in some remote corner of the castle; an Avery who had forgotten that the entire incident ever took place and was going about his daily life. It was another watching him gloat and sneer like he had _proved_ something by hurting Marlene. His hazel eyes narrowed as Avery released a particularly girlish squeal and all of their suspicions were confirmed.

"Fuck it." He hissed, standing up quickly and leaving his bags behind him, scattered along the wall. Evans would have to understand. And even if she didn't agree, she was _wrong_. Someone had to put this idiot in his place. The rest of the Marauders followed suit without a word. Sirius hopped up quickly, already restless and ready for this fight for days. Remus nodded his agreement, scowling in dislike over at the boys, and Peter, normally so timid, felt that little bit braver beside his friends. He would be better than he had been on Friday. He would make it up to her, make them pay.

But even angry as they all were, it was plain to see they were outnumbered. No one but Sirius really believed that they'd be able to win this fight. And his confidence stemmed from the fact that he knew he was fucking furious enough that he would do whatever it took to wipe the smirk of that idiot's face. Nonetheless it was a fight they all had to take. Marlene was a friend to Peter and even more to Sirius and even if she hadn't been; no one deserved to be humiliated like that. Ravenclaws nudged each other expectantly as the boys seized each other up, all of them excited for the fight that would surely break out any second.

"Black. How's the girlfriend?" Avery smirked as they approached, a titter of laughter rippling through the Slytherins present, already in on the joke.

Sirius started forward angrily, but James placed a hand on his arm; glaring coldly at Avery. "It's a bit sad when you have to body-bind, gag and levitate a girl in order for her to stand your presence, isn't it Avery? I'm not sure I'd be sitting here bragging if that was my lot in life."

Avery smirked again, his eyes cold and disinterested. "Well seeing as you can't even bag the mudblood, I don't know why I'd care for your opinion."

James's jaw tautened at his mention of Lily. How dare he call her that?

Sirius glowered down at him, rapidly closing the remainder of the distance between them. He was tired of talking. The haughty Black arrogance was clearer in him now than it was on any passing day. Anger brought it out in him. Made his sneer colder, his eyes more alight, his smirk that smidgen more cutting.

"Avery, if you ever so much as look at Marlene again, I swear I will-"

There was slight movement behind them, and Sirius almost turned, wary of the arrival of yet more Slytherins. But the sound of a boy's heated voice drew a slow smirk to his face.

He was going to give Avery the beating he'd dreamed of since Friday evening. This new boy would guarantee it.

"What did you just say? It- it was Marlene?"

The courtyard grew deathly quiet; the Slytherins' eyes darting behind the four boys uneasily as Sirius subtly felt the odds shift in their favour. Glancing behind him, he saw that while the question was undoubtedly directed at him, the asker wasn't concerned with his answer.

Henry McKinnon was too busy death glaring Avery as he rose slowly from his seat. Sirius hadn't even noticed the boy as they'd past. But apparently Henry inspired loyalty from the Ravenclaw spectators that the four Gryffindors did not. Burly Quidditch players and dorm mates of Henry's were slowly climbing to their feet and looking at the Slytherins in disgust.

Avery blinked. "I didn't-"

Henry walked forward, coming to a standstill beside Sirius and eyeballing the Slytherin in loathing. Sirius could practically feel anger radiating off him. He rolled back onto his feet, more than ready for the fight now. Amped for it. The only question was- would it be him or Henry that got to Avery first? The blonde boy, so very like Marlene in appearance save for height and stature, seemed so livid that he was incapable of words.

He'd listened to Potter's accusations in disgust at the Slytherins, but known it wasn't his fight. Undoubtedly, they were scum; but they were someone else's problem. It was his day off, _he_ was supposed to be relaxing and laughing with his friends. He wasn't stupid enough to go leaping headfirst into every fight that crossed his path.

He'd been chatting with classmates, munching on his lunch and watching in open curiosity with the rest of his friends. Completely oblivious that anything at all was out of place with his sister. He'd been sitting and joking with Eddie, even taking bets as the younger boys squared off. Any fight that Black was in, tended to be a good one. The boy was a born fighter; ruthless and quick and always willing to go that inch further. Maybe he would have been one of the people chanting on the side lines.

But then the Black boy had said her name. And suddenly people around him were turning to look at him in surprise and concern, making the link between the girl's name and him. And it wasn't making sense to him because why would Avery target his sister? His head was whirling as he had stood slowly; Eddie and Amelia watching worriedly as his face turned furious.

This freak had done that _to Marlene_? _His little sister_? Where the fuck did he get off? Who did he think he was that he thought he could get away with using her like that? The sick bastard. The idea of his small, bubbly little sister being subjected to this creep's amusement made his stomach heave.

He was going to fucking pay for it. Henry would make sure of it. And from the furious glint in Black's eyes, he wasn't the only one intent one splitting Avery's head open. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind though. He could deal with why Black was so angry on his sister's behalf later. Obviously there was more weight to the jokes he'd endured about Black and his little sister than he'd thought. He looked the Slytherin up and down in outrage as he jerked his head in Potter's direction, needing to clarify.

"Did you- did you do what he just said- to Marlene? To _my sister_?"

Avery looked around him with unease. "Calm down mate. It was a joke-"

Henry scowled. "_Do you fucking see me laughing_?"

"Marlene wasn't angry-"

It was the wrong thing to say. Lying to Henry's face when the boy's fuse was already so short only meant one thing. Suddenly fists were flying everywhere as girls scrambled and ran from the courtyards; an all-out brawl exploding across them.


End file.
